


Trust

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [7]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Poppy trusts Branch more than Creek.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently someone on tumblr thought that I switched to shipping Poppy and Creek because of that last fic... Though to be fair I think they only read the summary. That said, if anyone else assumed that, please tell me and I'll go and change it. (Though I won't do that if it's just the one person)

Poppy trusted Branch. She trusted him enough that when Branch turned on his heel, went back to the school, and told Poppy what he'd seen,  _she didn't even try to fight him on it_.

She didn't say that he must have been seeing things. Or that Creek would never do that to her. Or that he was a terrible person for lying to her.

He didn't even have any proof since he didn't have phone with a camera. And yet she believed him completely. That was how much she trusted him.

Once he'd told her, she got up wordlessly, eerily silent as she followed Branch to the cafe.

Creek was still there, though now he and the college girl were just flirting. But Poppy still believed Branch over Creek when Creek tried to tell her that she was his cousin.

"If she's your cousin, you've got a sick way of showing your love," Poppy snapped. Branch hid his laughter behind his hand - not that he did too well. Poppy and Creek didn't seem to notice, and the girl had already left, so it didn't matter.

"Poppy, listen-"

"No," Poppy said, voice cracking. "You listen. We've only been dating for a week and you already cheated on me. If I can't trust you now how do you expect me to trust you later?"

Creek tried to reach for Poppy's hand, but Poppy took a step back. Creek frowned. "Sweetie-"

"No."

"Sugar-"

" _No_ , Creek."

"My-"

"Shut the hell up! Just shut up, leave me alone, and never, ever speak to me again!"

Poppy turned around, to face Branch. "Can I come over to your house? My dad knows I got detention so I can't go home yet."

Branch couldn't say no when she was so close to crying.

* * *

"Welcome home Bran...ch..."

His grandmother froze when she saw Poppy, who was looking around at Branch's tiny home with wonder and amazement. His grandmother looked at him, then at her, then slowly turned around, going back to the kitchen and whispering, "She's real..."

"Wow. I mean, I knew you weren't... You know, like me... But wow."

"Now you know how I felt when I went to your house," Branch said, tossing his backpack aimlessly to the floor. Poppy stared at where it had landed, then delicately sat her own next to his.

Branch led her down some stairs and to his basement room. The house was a single bedroom, and he didn't want to force his grandmother onto the couch or in the basement - thus, he'd slept in the basement for as long as he could remember. Poppy seemed fascinated as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"You gonna stop staring any time soon?"

Poppy blushed a dark red, and gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry."

She looked down at her lap, playing with a loose thread on her light pink tights. "...Branch? Thanks for telling me about Creek."

"Thanks for believing me when I told you. I... Kinda thought you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I? I trust you, Branch. You're not exactly the type to lie. Just last week you told my painting of a horse looked like a hotdog!"

"That's art critique," Branch pointed out. "This was a real relationship with someone you liked and trusted."

Poppy was quiet, looking around Branch's room again - though this time it seemed like she was searching for something to say.

"I don't think I liked him that much," she mumbled. "I just thought he was cute. And I guess I thought that meant I liked him, but... I'm not really that upset."

"Physical attraction doesn't equal emotional attraction."

Poppy gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I guess it doesn't."

She sighed, and leaned against Branch. He froze, but after a moment, slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said, "that he'd do that to you. You don't deserve it."

"It's fine," she mumbled, shifting so her face was buried in his shoulder and her arms were wrapped loosely around his middle. "It helped me realize that I don't actually like him. Blessing in disguise."

Blessing in disguise...

Poppy dating Creek had helped Branch realize how  _he_ felt, and not even a day later they'd broken up anyway, so...

No.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell her yet...

Yet.

But still... Maybe the pain from before was worth the hope he felt now.

 


End file.
